


The Maze Runner Humanity

by MonaLisaOnSteroids



Series: The Maze Runner [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Awkward Romance, Best, Best Friends, Character Death, Character Development, Comedy, Dark, F/M, Flora - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hope, Humanity, M/M, Newt - Freeform, OC, Sad, Series, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Thomas - Freeform, maze runner - Freeform, minho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaLisaOnSteroids/pseuds/MonaLisaOnSteroids
Summary: Florence, but she goes by the nickname Flora. The first girl to arrive and the smartest one at that. Though she doesn't quite remember her past, her strength and wits never left her. Even better is her sense of humanity. Thank God for that because she'd need it in this world of hell and suffering, commonly known as The Maze.Despite being the only female trapped in a maze full of boys, she gains something from it: great friends who eventually become family to her. Especially one boy who she got a long with quite well. The moment they met was like an instant click, especially with the weird accent she had that resembled his. From strangers to bestfriends, she's one with the others.A friend. A believer. A Glader.-A NEWT X OC FANFIC-*Slow burn baby, so don't expect a kiss in the first fifty chapters, or at all -- it might happen in the second book though. Who knows lmfao*A mix of both the movies and books*I simply own the characters you are unfamiliar with and some plot twists, everything else is credited to the handsome author James Dasher and the producer(s) of the movies*Also on wattpad
Relationships: Brenda/Gally (Maze Runner), Brenda/Thomas (Maze Runner), Frypan & Original Character(s), Minho/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Original Character/Original Character, Teresa Agnes/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Runner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Woke Up and Chose Violence

**Author's Note:**

> :Unedited, enjoy.

_Clank! Thud! Crash!_

I was moving upwards in a box of metal, I knew that much. My head was pounding and the constant noise of metal scraping was of no help. It wasn't a steady ride, in fact I shot up from the floor and hit my head, then fell on the cold ground and hit my head again.

"Come on you damned thing!"

Where exactly was upwards? Who knows and who cares. Not I.

Oh to be alive.

Am I alive? Who even am I?

_Flora_. A warped and choppy voice echoed.

_Flora it is then._

My hands were burning from the constant flakes scraping at my skin. Shards of glass were scatteredand the wood I had been carving was turning out to be brilliant. Blood trickled from my fingers and covered the broken pieces of glass that were sticking out of the wood carved object.

My heart rate was sky rocketing! I don't remember much but the dream I had before I woke left me a sweaty, panting mess.

There were three distorted figures screeching with inhuman pitch and running at me with unholy speed. Their eyeless, disfigured, blood drenched faces spiked my adrenaline. I must have been quite fast if I managed to get away alive.

I grunt, picking up the largest chunk of glass and stab it down the tip of the wood, wrapping it with loose rope I found laying about. The glass had come from a jar of jam I cracked open and just to keep from wasting: I ate some of it.

The hunk of metal finally came to a halt, shaking as it reached its final destination. Fence like doors above creaked as white was blanketed inside the box, extinguishing the darkness.

I squint my eyes, startled by how bright it was. Two thuds were heard, signaling people had hopped into the ditch.

"It's a girl!"

"How old is she?"

"Is she hot?"

"Move! I can't see!"

"What is that?!"

"Oh shit!"

As quick as my eyes adjust I swing forward with all my might. The two boys lurch back with their hands up protectively as my sad excuse of a spear scrapes against the floor.

"Shuck, you Griever lookin' Greenie!" One of the boys takes a step forward. I point the spear at him daring him to take another step. He throws his hands above his head, "Look we ain't mean ya no harm we just want to—" Another step.

I swing again, screaming bloody murder, "Stay back! Stay the hell away from me!!"

People cheer and whistle from outside the box, watching in awe and laughing whenever I made a move to attack.

_Jesus Christ forget running, just swinging this thing was making me tired. Heavens sake I was out of shape!_

The second boy leaps to his left, and I follow swiftly, immediately regretting my mistake. A strike came from the male on the opposite side, kicking the only armament I had out of hand. It slid across the floor and Boy A picked it up, pointing it in my direction.

No longer a threat, Boy B reached out and grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me out the ditch with him. Cheers erupted again and a few boo's could be heard from the crowd. I make an attempt to fight back, pulling and kicking with everything in me but the next thing I knew-

I was being squashed onto the grass.

Thrashing in his hold he pressed my head into the dirt, and a hot breath tickled my ear.

"Gotchya'."


	2. Heavens Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring the Glade. 
> 
> IN CASE YOU DIDN’T READ THE DESCRIPTION:This series will be a mix of the movies and books. There are just some things in the books that make the characters stand out and some stuff in the movies that make things all the more dramatic. And what’s a life and death situation without it’s daily dose of drama?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Unedited, enjoy.

“I’ve got her! I’ve got her!”

"Hold her still! Hold her still!" Boy A shouts, wrapping something around my wrist.

I scream, thrashing under his grasp before being hauled to my feet.

I could feel eyes piercing me from all over. From what I could see, there were just boys, twenty total at most.

"She's an odd ball. Ain't screamin' or cryin' like a Greenie."

"Slim it Jet. This ones a female.” He says under his breath, “I've heard stories about their kind. Dangerous creatures ain’t scare easy."

"Ya’ don't say? Worse than Grievers?" The other asks, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Jet. My man. They invented Grievers."

Both watch my reaction closesly, bursting into a fit of laughter at the ‘what-the-hell’ look on my face.

_What in bloody names are they saying? Have I missed something? Slim it? Greenie? Grievers? Is this still English?_

“You’re a fighter ain’t ya Greenie?”

Ignore.

My patience was thinning - this prat was talking too damn much.

“Ignorin’ me? That’s okay, it’s good ya got spunk. Nick will like that, I know I do.”

My blood boiled. Disgusting. I hate boys. I don’t remember if I knew any before this, but great because now I could hate them without making any exceptions.

Catching a glimpse of my surroundings my rage was instantly wiped out.

A forest, trees, and a field of grass was what I had first noticed. I immediately froze at the towering grey covered in moss. It stood out like a sore thumb and rather than being terrified out of my wits, I was curious. A giant wall is what it was and it appeared to serve as a blockage, keeping us locked inside or keeping something locked out. A prison was the only reasonable explanation.

"It's a wall." Boy A nods.

I hadn't gotten a good look at him in that ditch, but in the sun I could make out his sunburnt rosy skin, blonde hair tied back in a short pony and icy blue eyes. He wore a fitted grey shirt, a forest green cap and lose denim jeans. Not much of a fashion statement but he was dressed like your average bloke. Shockers to me.

Boy B scoffs, brushing back his ebony bangs, "She can see that..."

Unlike Boy A his hair was an ebony color, oily and slick against his forehead. His eyes were brown and he had abnormally pale skin that made him almost ghost like. A black shirt and black slacks. Very interesting choice of clothing for a hot day. Not that I'm judging, he can wear whatever he wants.

"Slim it you. Any who, I'm Sunny. Welcome to the Glade." Blue eyes smiles, gently tugging at the rope around my wrist.

Well I suppose if I was going to be stuck with these gits I might as well be acquainted with a few, "Sunny?"

"Klunk couldn't even remember his name, gave him the title cuz’ the sun loves to cook his ugly shuck-face." Jet snickers.

Sunny smacks him upside the head.

"And you?" I interrogate, raising a brow in question.

"Jet. Earned the name because of my speed. I'm the fastest runner we've got." He says proudly, puffing his chest out noticeably.

Sunny scowls, nudging Jet in the rib cage. "Well this, fastest runner also forgot his name."

"Runner? What's that?"

"We'll let Nick explain it better to you but," Sunny begins, pointing at the opening of the wall. "See that gap right there?"

I nod, not quite sure where this was going. "Yeah?"

"Well they open in the mornings and close before night fall. In that time frame we need people to scavenge and search the maze. "

"Maze? There's a maze beyond that?" My brows furrow with disbelief. I twisted to peer at the gap again and realised it went further than I thought.

"Hate to break it to ya Greenie, but yeah this place is full of deadly surprises."

I felt myself visibly turn pale and my heart skip two beats.

_Deadly?_

_Just where the hell were we?_

"You scared the shank." Jet snickers, hunched over with his head tucked in his shoulders.

Sunny slaps him on the back and Jet yelps, straightening his posture.

"Any who, we're takin' ya back to Nick, he'll be excited to meet ya'."

"Great." I sigh, staring at the large opening in the wall.

The two boys began to argue, leaving me to trail behind them while in my own little world. The farther we walked the more people we saw. All boys who were working or chattering away. Some were dark and some were light. Few had long hair while others had short.

There wasn't a single girl in sight, which made me anxious though I'm sure none of these boys would harm me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't hate the idea of being the only girl swarmed by testosterone. I would’ve loved to have at least one female buddy; even if she was unpleasant to be around.

One particular boy caught my eye. A shaggy haired blonde with a heavy limp. I scanned him from top to bottom. He seemed to be in perfect condition, the only problem must've been his leg. I wonder what happened?

Unable to keep quiet I mouth my thoughts aloud, "Jesus that looks bad,"

Sunny stops and turns to me, following my gaze.

"Oh? Newtie Fruity? Yeah him...man I feel bad for him. He was one of the first, must've gotten to his head."

Not quiet understanding what he meant I shrug it off, "Shouldn't he be resting?"

"He could and he should. But he won't. After that nasty fall he took he had this weird wake up call. Now he's determined to stay alive more than ever."

"Nasty fall—"

"Jet! Sunny! What the hell took so long to bring her back?!" One of the boys from the ditch hiss, throwing his hands up.

I note the aggressive and hostile look on his face along with those horrendous eyebrows. They were mortifying, and similar in shape to a caterpillar. His hair was cut short, and a black color. Least to say he wasn't the most attractive looking being but he was adequate.

"Gally Gal, we were just showing the las around." Sunny shrugs nonchalantly.

He glares at the both of them and pushes between. His hands are balled into fists before he walks up to Sunny and snatches the rope from his hand.

I glance between Jet and Sunny. Jet is attempting to smile at me but looks like he's in pain while Sunny just shrugs with a 'meh' and motions me to follow - Gally is his name.

"Just listen to what the shuck-face says and he won't bite ya'. Good luck Greenie."

They pat my shoulder sympathetically and walk off. I'm startled when Snake Brows abruptly tugs at the rope, yanking me forward so quickly I tumble onto the dirt.

"Up ya shank! Now!" He commands, pulling me up by the rope.

I huff, hopping to my feet and follow behind him silently.

_Don't spit on him, you'll only tick the prat off. Don't spit. Don't spit. Don't spit._

Miraculously, chanting not to spit on someone worked. But I should've chanted for him to choke on his own spit and die. Well maybe not die, but suffocate long enough for me to make a break for it.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, got it?" Gally instructs before twisting back around and opening wooden door.

Inside was a small room with two floors, a table and some chairs. But what caught my eye were two boys.

One was brown with pale patches wherever his skin was exposed. His hair was a deep red from what I could tell, it was parted from the side and combed opposite ways which made him look rather tidy and put together. His eyes were a hypnotizing sea green and I found myself mesmerized by them.

In all he was rather handsome.

The second boy is dark skinned and his head is shaved clean. His eyes were just as dark but he too was also handsome.

_Jesus was everyone here good looking?_

Then a certain Pluck Project and his S shaped brows came to thought.

_Never mind._

Both were in deep conversation, discussing a large sheet spread out on the table. But as soon as I entered the room their attention was on me.

"Green bean!" The red head calls, waving me over.

I hesitantly move forward, staring cautiously at the older boy. He must've been at least nineteen.

The other guy scans me over quickly, shaking his head with a grin, "Greenie really is a girl."

Greenie must've been a nick name for an intruder,newbie, or something since I was the only one being called by that. My eyes move on their own, refusing to make contact with his.

"We've never had a girl," he half grins, examining a map. "You're the first in two years."

"Too bad she's ugly." Gally spits.

"That's funny coming from you caterpillar brows. A real joker aren't you shuck-face?" I hiss back, rolling my eyes at the shocked and furious expression on his face.

I had no idea what shuck-face meant and I went blindly with it. I hoped it meant something degrading or offensive, but the hole Gally was digging in the back of my head confirmed it.

"Fast learner!! Gotta love a kid with spit fire. Names Nick, " The red head says, now grinning at me. He held out a hand and waited.

Staring for a moment I grab his hand and give it a firm shake.

The smile vanishes, a deep frown curving, "You're an odd ball aren't ya? Ain't like us first day here, didn't know jack but ya don't look scared for someone who woke plopped down middle of no where. I'd toss you from the cliff and put you dead but the Creators brought you to us for a reason. You got somethin' to offer."

I take a moment to process everything he said whether it made sense or not. "I was never wonky, always mad and had my head screw lose. Bloody confused more than anything. Toss me from a cliff. I'd like to see you try, and the names Flora."

His eyes went wide and a fat smile was plastered on his face, "Good that, shanks got an accent! Where's that shuck-face Newt when you need 'em?"

"Shuck-face? Newt? Good that? What rubbish are you speaking chap?"

"Oh yeah, Newt'll have a 'buggin' heart attack' when he meets her." The dark skin snickers.

He moves around the table, grabbing my hand and squeezes it. "Alby."

I squeeze back, "Flora."

"Welcome to the Glade."

"Jesus, I don't understand a single thing the lot of you are saying."

This recieves a laugh from the two, "In a few weeks you will kid. Not now, but you will."

Feeling more at ease I decide to finally say the questions I've been meaning to ask, "Where are we? Why are we here? Who sent us? Why can't I remember anything?"

"Woah woah woah, slow down whacker. Have a lot of questions don't ya? First Day we all did. Can't answer em all now, you'll klunk your pants and that lose screw will pop out. Maze's closin' soon, Runners should be back."

The more I stayed and listened to this git the more confused I was. But that's the price of not remembering isn't it? Oh, the beauty of it all.

Just then sounded an explosive crack and the noise of something huge shifting in the distance drew my attention. Moving towards the enterance of the place I reach out to open the door when it's throw open for me.

"Nick they're- oh." He pants, chest heaving and rising steadily.

My eyes lock with his, recognising his long blonde hair and sleeveless shirt from earlier. To confirm this was indeed the boy from the field I drop my eyes to my leg and see that he was leaning more to one side. Most likely his good one.

"Greenie gave me a near heart attack." He chuckles, waving once to me calmly.

"Newt you shuck, where have you been?"

His gaze turns upwards, acknowledging the male behind me, "Med-jacks needin' help. Shank was screamin' in his sleep. Some memory about his Mum, the kid went blank after. Eyes open but not a word from him."

Out of the blue I had a flash, recalling something important. Some one or something had been laying down on a bed. Their breathing was labored and their eyes were opened wide, bloodshot red. Some one had immediately got up and rushed to their side, whispering soft words of comfort.

"Sleep paralysis?" I murmur, snapping back to reality.

This caught his attention and his gaze was again fixated on me.

"Bloody hell, you too?"

I raise a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Ya hear me Greenie? Accents are both the same: odd."

"Our accents are odd? I thought theirs were." I admit truthfully, pointing to Alby and Nick behind me.

A boyish grin forms on his face. He looks amused and entertained and just as quick as his smile came, it vanished.

"Sleep paralysis? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Everyone's eyes were on me yet again.

"It's a sort of state some one goes into. They're frozen, unable to move and it could possibly happen when they're awake or asleep." I explain, surprised by how even my voice sounded.

"And you know this... how?" Alby starts.

I never had the chance to answer because a boy pushed Newt aside and stepped into the room.

"Is it true?! We got a girl?!" He shouts, a petrified look on his face.

"Take a peek yourself prat." I say, examining the Asian.

Both his hair and eyes were dark, and his skin had a tinge of color to it, making him tan. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing extremely muscular and healthy arms.

His eyes glaze over me, slowly taking in my figure from top to bottom. I wondered what I looked like...

"Damn we did get a girl." He chides.

"Problem?"

"Not really because you're hot."

_Boys._

"Good your still alive, Minho help Flora find her place to sleep. We'll tour tomorrow first thing after mornin'."

"Ah, Flora." He says, nodding approvingly.

" _Ah, Flora._ " I mock, waddling past him.

"How old are you? Twelve?" He scoffs, the corner of his mouth twisting up.

Rolling my eyes I brush past Newt and jerk my head backwards. "Oh yes, if I'm twelve that would make you a creepy old pervert. Pervert."

"Good you don't look twelve. How old are you, sixteen? Seventeen?"

I ignore him and proceed to walk no where. It's not like I was purposely ignoring him, if I'm being completely honest I didn't remember my age. How embarrassing is that? Not being able to remember your own age. Not that I'd admit it to him. Something told me he was the sarcastic type who laughed at people for small things.

He catches up, jogging ahead of me, "Hey shank - you don't even know where you're walking to," he smirks.

I stop in my tracks and frown at him. He follows my actions, stopping a few feet away from me.

"So ya gonna tell me, Greenie?"

Huffing, I look up at the night sky and shrug, "I don't remember."

Silence.

_Oh Jesus._ He's going to start laughing any minute now. Probably going to bring it up every five seconds and suffocate me with it.

"We were all like that," He says, surprising me by his sudden change of tone. "No worries."

I nod slowly squinting my eyes in suspicion.

"I'll say you're seventeen, ya look it. Come on let's get you some sleep near the Homestead." He smiles, running back the direction we came from.

Torches were lit and the group of boys began to scream, yelling and hooting from afar when Minho rushes over. They clap him on the back and push each other around before starting to walk away.

Minho spins on his heel and waves his hand in the air while moving back, "Come on Greenie!"

I sigh unable to prevent the tiny smile making its way on my face.

"Heavens sake...tomorrow's going to be one hell of a wake up call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That shit was a ROLLERCOASTER. Insert two of my original characters, Jet and Sunny! And oh wow, Nick is alive? Since when? 
> 
> Since now apparently.
> 
> I realized Nick never really pops up in the Movies or Books because he’s, well, dead. And no one knows how he dies so I decided to take advantage of that!

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all don’t @ me I’m tired as hell and I really just wanted to write this shit 😭 hope you enjoyed though. PS on wattpad - @Tzipphorah


End file.
